


The Vampire Bitch

by Koda_Kitten



Series: Levi's Storyline In Ambercathra Series [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Dreams, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sad times ahead, Sex, Vampires, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_Kitten/pseuds/Koda_Kitten
Summary: 《Vampire Levi x Vampire Reader》|Series|✦•······················•✦•······················•✦Thorian is back which causes more trouble for the group of friends. And as (Y/N) learns to control her strength and learn to drink human blood, things are easy things begin to change within her family and group of friends. Not only that but the voices in her head don't help either and neither does seeing a dead girl who wants nothing but revenge.Levi does his best to get his lover through this difficult time after getting her back. But he also can't keep up with her when she's slowly slipping into insanity. Will he eventually revert back to keeping his distance for her own safety? Or will his personal feelings make it hard for him to leave her?With so many things and people changing, (Y/N) is going to be hit again and again with more tragedy than one can handle. And all she can do is hope it's one big nightmare.✦•······················•✦•······················•✦{All rights go to their rightful owners. I do not own any of the Attack on Titan characters, art, music or clothing designs that may be shown throughout this book.}☆Updated: Fridays☆
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Erwin Smith, Levi/Reader, Original Character/Original Character
Series: Levi's Storyline In Ambercathra Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1064663
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11





	1. The Figure of a Girl

_Previously on The Vampire Hunter Princess…_

~Levi~

Looking at her I take her hand in mine. I think it was finally time to ask her, after all these years of waiting and slowly falling in love with her. I was ready to let myself commit to her knowing she was nothing like Valentina, only so much better.

“(Y/N) I want to ask you something,” I tell her.

Looking at me, she smiles gently. “Okay,” she mutters.

Instead of doing the traditional get down on one knee, I stood there looking at our hands. “I...I love you and I want-”

I looked back up and before I had time to react and move us out of the way there was a loud bang, from a gun. People started to panic around us but I didn’t care for them, because (Y/N) had been shot. Falling limp she fell on me and I caught her, acting quickly I hid up in the alleyway. People ran away from the shooter even though it was them they were after.

Holding her in my arms I looked down at her, the bullet had been shot from behind hitting her in the back. Thankfully it was treatable but I had to get her out of here as fast as possible. When I came out of the alleyway to start running again, I turned my head, getting a good look at the shooter.

They stood just a few feet from the bar now, and the light illuminated their face giving me just enough light to see who it was. When I saw their face, my eyes widened. It was Thorian.

~(Y/N)~

My eyes slowly opened, it was dark all around me until a flash of light illuminated the room. Levi was sitting beside me, we were in his room. “Mm, what happened?” I ask as I slowly sit up. My head began to ache right at the front, placing my hand over my head Levi quickly grabs my hand and pulls it away. “You were shot, but I got the bullet out,” he says.

I gently dab at my forehead. “In the head?” I ask.

He nods his head. _Well, I guess it’s a good thing I’m a vampire._ “Who shot me?” I ask.

Glancing over at him he remained silent as if he was scared to tell me. “Levi, who shot me?” I ask again in a more demanding tone this time. He lets out a long sigh, his shoulders fall in defeat as he looks away from my eyes.

“It was Thorian,” he answers.

My eyes widen at the name. _But he’s...he’s supposed to be dead-_ “He’s a vampire (Y/N) that’s the only explanation.” he says.

Nodding I let out a long sigh as I lay back on the pillow but then shot up again. “Karina, where is she?” I ask.

He leans forward, now sitting on the edge of the bed. “She is with Jett, I called her before you woke up,” he tells me.

I nod and let out another sigh now feeling a little relieved. Remaining up I swing my feet over to the edge of the bed, letting them dangle as I sat there. “Hey, where do you think you’re going?” Levi asks, grabbing my wrist.

Turning to look back at him I take his wrist out of mine. “Home,” I answer.

Getting up off the bed he shakes his head and walks around the bed until he stands in front of me. “You were just shot in the head you can’t-”

“And I’m all healed. I just have a slight headache, I’ll be fine.” I argue.

Crossing his arms he shook his head. “Well it’s also storming right now, you can go in the morning. Karina will be staying with Jett for the night, Vicktor and Lucinda are fine,” he argues back. I roll my eyes and let out a sigh as I stand up. Looking past him at the long floor mirror I see a figure standing behind me, focusing on it, their face was illuminated by the flash of lighting. Petra.

Darting my head back I find that she was no longer there. In fact, it was just Levi and me. _That’s weird._ Placing my hand over my forehead again I let out a groan. Levi put his hands on my shoulders pushing me back on the bed again. “Rest,” he says.

I let out a sigh and lay back on the bed, lifting my feet Levi gently pushes them back under the covers. Then walking around to the other side of the bed he climbs in next to me, with my back to him I feel his arm wrap around my waist, he pulls me back until I was curled up against him in a spooning position. I let out a sigh and slowly shut my eyes, but then I felt his arm leave my waist, it was in my hair moving it away from the back of my neck. Feeling his breath at the back of my neck I shiver slightly before feeling his cool lips press into my skin softly. “Where’s my goodnight kiss?” he mutters.

Slowly turning my head to the side I look back at him, then I was greeted by his lips kissing me softly. He let out a soft groan before slipping his tongue into my mouth deepening the kiss while our tongues danced. Everything seemed to drown out in silence, I couldn’t hear the thunder nor the rain. My mind was set on one thing and that was feeling his lips on mine, having his tongue against my own.

His hold on me tightens almost bear-hugging me. After his lips parted from mine I quickly turned to him and press my lips against his again harder this time, my right arm wraps around his neck bringing myself closer to him. He moans into the kiss, I could feel him smirking against my lips. He was enjoying this and probably wanted to carry onto more sinful acts. But I stop abruptly and turn away again leaving him to look at the back of my head. Smirking to myself I shut my eyes ready to go to sleep. He chuckles deeply, his arms return to my waist. “You’re gonna get it,” he mutters seductively.

After saying that he lets out a sigh and rests his head behind mine. We both slowly fell asleep with the sound of rain and thunder lulling us to sleep. 


	2. To Be With Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead, if you don't like then please skip.
> 
> Also uploading early due to a bad snow storm I'm currently enduring so my power may go out throughout the night!

~(Y/N)~

I woke up before Levi, it was still rather dark out, but the rain finally let up. The sky was a pale blue out and the humid air swept through the open windows. “What are you doing, get back here.” Levi groans, his hand falls on top of mine.

Sighing I lay back and turn to him. His arm wrapped around me keeping me close as always. “Why do you always leave?” He asks.

I shrug my shoulders as I look at his tired eyes. Levi’s hand slowly travels off my side and onto my chest pulling the front of my shirt down. “Tch, why do you have so much on? It’s hot,” he mutters. I shrug again.

“I should ask you the same-” Suddenly he sits up and pulls off his shirt and pants leaving himself in his boxers. Now laying on top of the blanket he lays back down and looks at me now lust filling his eyes.

“Your turn,” he says.

I shook my head and smirked at him before feeling his hand grab at my hips slowly pushing my shirt up my body. “So stubborn,” he growls. His hand changes course now trailing down until he slips past my panties, his fingers gently circling around my clit making me gasp softly, he took the opportunity to kiss me allowing his tongue to slip in. I could feel his erection pressing against me causing me to smirk once I had an idea in mind.

Kissing me deeply, he continues to toy with me. Suddenly I grab his hand stopping him, with a smirk I yank his hand out of my pants. Sitting up I get up out of bed and turn back to look at him, his expression was dark, ready to pounce at me. Quickly getting up I head to the bathroom to shower. Glancing back I watch him crawl out of bed, but before he could charge at me I shut the door.

I enjoyed messing with him like this. Undressing I prepared for a shower, of course, I knew Levi would barge in at any moment prepared to take me and I didn’t mind. Turning on the water to the shower I rest my hand under the running water to feel it turn the right temperature. Hearing the door open I turn my head back finding Levi standing there still naked, now without his boxers revealing his standing cock.

Smirking I turn back to the shower and step in only to feel him press me against the wall now. Chuckling at his reaction he quickly flipped me over so I was facing him. “You’re such a damn tease sometimes,” he growls.

Lifting me into his arms he slams me against the cold tile while the water hit us from the side. He didn’t wait to enter me, he was inside me within seconds of entering the bathroom. Gasping I cling to him while he starts thrusting up into me. Legs wrapping around his waist I was bouncing in his arms hanging on for dear life hoping I wouldn’t slip. Smirking down at him I kiss him quickly. “Only reason why I tease you is because I know you like it.” I chuckle before kissing him again.

His large hands on my hips gripped me hard, hard enough to leave a bruise if I were human still. Slamming me back down on his cock I let out a moan which would be music to his ears. “Who the fuck said I liked it?” he asks. Smirking against his mouth I nibble at his bottom lip.

“Who said you didn’t?” I ask.

“You just want me to be rough with you huh?” he asks before slamming into me again. The bathroom was filled with steam making the tile damp. Wrapping my arms around his neck, my nail claw at his back.

I nod my head in agreement, I liked when he was rough with me, but I also liked the other times when he was slow and sweet. “Not saying I don’t like- Ngh~ Levi!” I moan getting cut off.

“Like what?” he asks with a smirk.

When I didn’t answer his lips latched onto my neck sucking and biting at it creating love marks. Bringing his head back he looked up at me watching me get closer to my undoing, he was smirking the whole time enjoying what he was doing to me. “Answer me brat, what do you like?” he asks.

I groan softly before leaning down resting my forehead on his. “Tell me, baby~” he moans. Biting my bottom lip I quickly let out a shaky sigh.

“I like you like this~ Rough, your cock pounding into me like this~” I moan. I could feel him twitch inside me when I said that. I smirk at his reaction which only made him move faster making me moan louder. Poor Lucy she was going to be getting an ear full if she was already up and hard at work.

“You dirty brat.” he groans.

“Says the man fucking me in the shower. I was gonna get all cleaned up.” I sigh. My head falls back now shutting my mouth and focusing on the knot that was building up fast. “Oh, Levi~” I moan.

“Shit sweetheart don’t cum yet~” he groans.

I had no control over it, the euphoric feeling shot through me fast, if he wanted to go longer he could’ve slowed down. Tightening around his cock I brought him to his own orgasm soon after, my legs shook as he rode out his orgasm with a few final thrusts. Pulling his cock out he slowly puts me down but continues to hold me up in case I wasn’t able to stand on my own for a moment. And he was right to have done it, my legs felt weak along with my hips. He smirks, finding amusement in my current state. “Have fun trying to walk normally today,” he says with a smirk.

With my hands resting on his chest I look at him and smirk. Leaning in he kisses me softly before we both quickly start to clean up after our mess.

~Time Skip~

After an hour shower, we both headed downstairs where Lucy was in the kitchen. She had made us breakfast, walking up to the table, I thanked her before sitting. Levi joins me and we quietly eat our breakfast. And thanks to Levi and his aggressiveness I had to borrow one of his shirts.

My phone began to buzz on the table, revealing Hanji’s name. Picking up my phone I answer the phone. “Hey,” I answer.

“Hi, can you meet me today for lunch? I have some news, it’s important,” she says.

“Sure thing, where?” I ask.

“Our place, the cafe shop duh,” she says.

Rolling my eyes I nod. “Okay, I’ll see you later then,” I tell her.

“Good, see you,” she says before hanging up.

Setting my phone down I let out a sigh. “What does she want?” Levi asks.

I shrug my shoulders. “She has some important stuff to tell me I guess. Maybe we can meet after or something if you’re not busy.” I tell him.

He leans forward and smirks. “Why want a part two of our shower?” he mutters. Quickly I punch his arm and chuckle at him.

“No, to start training again. You said you were going to help me start feeding from human blood bags and help me work out. If Thorian is back then I need to improve my fighting skills, do well enough to the point of which I can beat him.” I tell him.

“Sure, I have a meeting in half an hour that will go through until after lunch. I’ll pick you up at the cafe shop,” he says.

Nodding my head I smile then lean in to peck him on the mouth. Afterward, he headed off to work while I stuck around.

~Time Skip~

I met with Hanji at the local cafe shop downtown. _‘Little Cafe’_ the sign read as I looked up at it waiting for Hanji to start talking. Looking back at her she takes a sip of her drink. “So what is so important?” I ask.

She smiles and sets her cup down. “I’m becoming a doctor’s assistant for vampires. Right now I’ll be working under Grisha Jaeger, you remember him right?” she asks.

I nod my head. I remembered I met him when his son brought me home...he came in after Levi created the bond with me. “When do you start?” I ask.

“Today, this evening. He’ll be teaching me things and since now I’ve decided to go back to school and go into the medical field to help with that,” she says.

“That’s amazing Hanji, but I was thinking this had to do with more about Erwin and you. How are you guys?” I ask.

She shrugs and smiles. “We’re good, it’s the same old, he’s happy I’m pursuing this,” she answers.

“Well, that’s sweet. And I’m guessing you put in your two weeks' notice at Mythic Times?” I ask.

She nods her head. “Don’t get me wrong I loved working there, it’s just I was constantly left out and when you went missing I felt like I couldn’t really help. So I wanna do this, and who knows maybe sometime down the road if Erwin and I are still together he might turn me,” she says.

Slightly shocked at her words I lean in. “Is that something you really want?” I ask.

Quickly she nods her head. “It’s like with you and Levi when you wanted to turn, granted that asshole Thorian beat Levi to the chase. I want to be with Erwin for as long as possible and if he turns me then that solves that,” she says. I smile and nod in agreement, it still hurts knowing the fact Levi wasn’t the one to turn me and I’m sure it hurt him just as much. But we were both glad we got out of that situation alive.

“Well I’m happy for you Hanji, just make sure you talk to Erwin about that...hell I haven’t really even talked to Levi about it or how he feels,” I tell her.

She nods and smiles back at me. “I plan to, tonight on our date,” she says, then before I know it Levi’s car pulls up in front of us on the other side of the fence.

“I better get going, I’ll call you later tonight and you can tell me how your date went okay?” I ask. 

She nods and waves, getting up out of my seat I head over to Levi’s car. He got out waiting for me, greeted me with a kiss on the cheek and I quickly walked around his car getting in. Looking out his window I wave to her again before Levi drives off back to his place. 


	3. Wait

~Levi~

She quickly dodges each kick and punch I threw at her. She was quick on her feet, so quick I didn’t really think she needed the training on this. If she just avoided Thorian long enough it might distract him and allow one of us to come up and get the job done.

After some time we moved onto the next set of business. The blood bags. After exiting the room to grab them I could hear her heart begin to race, she was nervous. So I took out one blood bag not wanting to waist more.

Slowly walking back out of the closet I stop in the doorway watching her move away. I cautiously step closer to her taking each step carefully not to spook her. She soon walks up to me and slowly takes the bag from my hand. She stares at it with shaky hands, probably due to the fact her memories of torture were coming back to her.

Opening the top she slowly brings it to her lips. Sucking at it as if it were a juice box I watch the blood build up in the straw until it reached her lips. She took in quite a bit and when she started tasting it she started to cough. Tossing the bag away I quickly catch it before it hits the floor.

I hear her start to gag it up, her mouth was now covered in blood, setting the bag on the table I quickly rush over to her with a rag to clean her off. Now, she was frustrated, so frustrated tears built up in her eyes as she glares at her hands that had blood on them. “Dammit,” she growls.

Coming up to her, I grab her by the back of her head making her look at me. “It’s alright,” I reassure. Gently I dab at her lips cleaning it off.

“What if I can’t ever drink-”

“You will, you just need to keep trying okay? You’ll get there.” I reassure her.

“How can you be so sure? I feel like this is permanent,” she mutters.

“If you could get through your whole memory loss thing and trust me, then you can get through this. Not to mention all the other shit you’ve been through.” I tell her.

Letting out a sigh she nods and takes the bag again. This time she got a good portion down before gagging again. I stopped her after that telling her we were done for today. Cleaning her once more she kept her eyes on the bag, glaring at it. Probably more pissed with herself at the moment that she couldn’t handle it right away.

Honestly, I wouldn’t mind if she kept feeding off of me. Because most vampires I knew had a hard time with control when it came to human blood. After she was cleaned I pulled up the sleeve to my shirt exposing my wrist.

“Drink,” I tell her.

Grabbing my wrist she brings it to her mouth and bites down hard making me hiss a little. I stood there for a few minutes letting her get her to fill before yanking my arm away. Allowing her to do this took a lot out of me, sighing I stumble back. (Y/N) then looks at the blood bag and grabs it, handing it off to me. “You should feed to when was the last time?” she asks.

Honestly, I hadn’t kept track. The thing was I could go without for some time maybe two to like three weeks without it. “It’s been a while,” I mutter.

She then shoves the bag towards me. “Then drink,” she says.

Taking the bag from her I do so and sip at the bag. In the end, it did make me feel a little better than before. I really needed to be feeding regularly if I was going to let her keep doing this. “I’ll try and not feed so much off of you,” she mumbles.

“No it’s fine, I just need to be feeding more often,” I tell her.

Watching her nod I smirk gently as I look down. _At least she’s getting back to being her old self again._ After finishing the bag I clean off my mouth then grab (Y/N)’s hand leading her out of the basement. “When will we do more of the fighting bit to our training?” she asks.

“Soon, first I want you to be able to feed off the blood bags that way we both can have our strength. Then when you manage to do that we’ll fight.” I tell her.

“But that could take forever,” she says.

I turn back and stop. “I know, and Thorian can wait. I want to make sure you’re stronger than he is. Because whether I like it or not, you have to be the one to give the final blow. Because he’s the one who put you through this, so you should have the honor of disposing of him.” I tell her.

Smiling she takes a step up so she was level with me before leaning in to kiss me. I kiss her back instantly as my grip on her wrist loosens. Our fingers intertwined as we stood in the dark on the stairs. Unfortunately, her lips left mine all too soon making me groan and frown a little. “You know you’ve gotten kinda soft these past few weeks,” she says.

Glaring at her I squeeze her hand gently. “Oh yeah?” I mutter, leaning in beside her head I tilt my head slightly.

“Do I need to remind you of this morning?” I ask before nibbling on her earlobe.

She chuckles. “Maybe another time, I should get going. Karina must be waiting for me,” she says. _Pity._ Releasing her hand she walked up the stairs without me heading to the door, I stood there for a moment and let out a sigh. 


	4. Latched Onto Me

~(Y/N)~

Walking through the front door I find Karina walking towards me. She had a bag with her and her eyes darted down once she saw me. “Hey, where are you going?” I ask.

“Out,” she answers, her tone seemed a little annoyed but I didn’t comment on it.

“Out with Jett? Well, be safe.”

“Always am, don’t wait up,” she says. I could sense something was off with her so I turn and grab her arm. Not only was her attitude different but her choice in clothing changed. Karina usually wore lighter collars but now they were dark.

She looks back at me seeming more annoyed now. “Is everything alright?” I ask.

Karina yanks her hand out of mine. “Peachy _mom._ Can I go now?” she asks, now her tone was snippy and mocking. Giving her a look of disbelief I turn to her fully now.

“What’s with the attitude?” I ask.

She sighs and shakes her head. “Don’t start, we can talk later,” she says before rushing out the door. I would’ve told her she wasn’t gonna go out but I wasn’t her mother nor could I control her now that she was an adult. Letting out a sigh I shut the door and flip the lock.

Turning away from the door I walked up the stairs and to my bedroom where I prepared for bed. My phone went off and I pulled it from my back pocket, turning it on. I look to find a message from Levi. _‘Did you make it home safely?’_

I type back quickly with a yes and went on to mention Karina’s behavior and how unexpected it was. He replies back quickly. _‘She’s probably going through her rebellious phase late, I wouldn’t think much of it.’_ he says.

I shrug it off then set down my phone, glancing at the mirror there was nothing there at first. But then suddenly out of nowhere my head began to sting as if I had a really bad migraine. When the pain subsided I looked back at the mirror again, and there behind me stood the familiar figure. Petra.

She stood behind me wearing a white medical gown. Stepping closer to the mirror she seemed to move too, but when I look back I find her standing there at the corner of my room. “What do you want?” I ask.

She says nothing, just stands there and glares at me. I could see bloodstains that came from her nose and mouth, stepping closer she back away, clenching her fists. “Answer me,” I say in a more harsh tone.

_Okay, this is creepy._ Shaking my head I turn away from her, and looking in the mirror again I find nothing behind me. Darting my head back I find her gone completely. _Okay, I’m staying with Levi tonight._ Quickly rushing over to my closet I pack a small bag of clothes to change into for tomorrow.

I rush out of the bedroom with my bag filled with clothes, my charger, and phone. Hurrying down the stairs and out the door, I just ran to his house since it was faster than taking the car. I stopped finding him sitting at the foot of the stairs on the deck, he was smoking. “I guess it’s a good thing you can’t get cancer,” I say as I sit beside him. He offers and I shake my head, I was never a smoker and didn’t want to start now.

“I thought you were staying at home,” he says before putting his cigarette out.

I let out a sigh. “Yeah well, I didn’t feel like being alone since Karina is out with her boyfriend and my Uncle is out on a date with Lucinda,” I explain.

“Well good, means I get to have you to myself,” he says, we just sat there silently. Suddenly mine and Hanji’s conversation from earlier came to mind about Levi turning me.

“You knew I wanted to be turned...didn’t you?” I ask.

“I did,” he answers.

There was a long moment of silence as I let out a sigh and sat there looking out at the dark forest in front of me. “Would you have done it? If I asked you to?” I ask, turning to him I meet his steel-blue eyes.

He nods remaining quiet. I let out a soft hum and turned away. “That’s funny, Valentina told me you would never do something like that,” I mutter.

“Well, clearly my ex-wife doesn’t know shit about me. At first, I would’ve said no, but while I was away and you were constantly chasing after me...I knew you weren’t going to give up, and being away from you killed me every day...even when I told you that I wasn’t your boyfriend...I hated the way I hurt you but I did it because I thought you’d be safe.” he says.

I let out a sigh as I glanced at him. “I know, you don’t like it when I protect you. But I can’t help it, because to me you’ll always be that little girl I saved,” he says.

I smirk and shake my head now wondering who that woman even was. “Do you even know who she was?” I ask I was afraid to already know the answer if I was right. He lets out a sigh and his shoulders slump.

“She was another one from TOHA...since your father denied becoming a subject to Thorian’s experiments and resigned he decided to go after you instead and if not you then Karina when she was born,” he answers.

I bring my knees up to my chest after hearing that. I should’ve known it had something to do with that. “You know I hated that you kept so much from me...even now it seems you still do. Like you know my father and how you looked after me for so long...but I get that if I know too much it would end up getting me killed someday.” I mutter at the end.

“If you wanna know everything then let me know. I think it’s better now that I don’t leave you in the dark because if I do you’ll end up doing something stupid like you’ve done in the past,” he says. Slowly I lean to the side resting my head on his shoulder.

“Do you think we’ll completely get rid of TOHA?” I ask.

His shoulders pop up slightly as he shrugs unsure. “Probably not, maybe for a while but I’m sure someone will build up the ranks again and continue the work. We’ll just have to keep fighting back,” he says.

“When we train tomorrow...can we start off with the blood bags?” I ask.

I lifted my head to look at him, he was already looking at me. “We’ll see. For now, let’s get to bed,” he says as he stands up, extending his hand down to me, I take it. Lifting me up to my feet, I follow him inside with my bag in hand. Walking through the front door, he and I made our way upstairs and into his bedroom.

Walking in I glance at the mirror wondering if I’d see her again. Petra, or if she was just a figment of my imagination. Setting the bag on the bed, Levi goes into the bathroom to change while I do so out here in the middle of his room.

After changing I stand in front of the mirror staring long and hard hoping she’d show up again in hopes to get answers out of her and why she was following me. But there was nothing, Levi opened the bathroom door with the light still on so I could go in and get ready for the night. “I pulled an extra toothbrush for you,” he mentions.

“...Thanks.” I mumble still looking at the mirror hard.

Confused Levi walks up to me and stands beside me. “Are you trying to give yourself a pep talk or something?” he asks.

My face softens and I turn to him shaking my head. “It’s nothing, I’ll be right back,” I say. Heading into the bathroom I shut the door, and once I did that. The lights went out, turning back I went to open the door but it wouldn’t budge. “Levi?!” I called first.

I hear him say ‘what’. “Levi, this isn’t funny, open the door!” I shout. With all my strength I tried to open the door but nothing. Now the lights start to flicker causing me to jolt back and look around. Going to the mirror I saw her again. Petra standing beside me looking at me through the mirror with the same expression from earlier.

Then she screamed. She screamed so loud that I dropped to my knees holding my head because it hurt. It was like she was a damn banshee, I thought I was going to go deaf. With my eyes shut I didn’t realize the lights came back on or that the door finally was opened.

I felt a pair of hands grab me causing me to open my eyes in shock. Darting my head around for a quick look, I found everything seemed normal. _What the hell was that?_ Turning my head I peered at Levi who was concerned. “What the hell happened?” he asks.

Slowly pushing myself up off the floor I look around, spinning slowly. “I- the lights..they- and the door it was stuck and-” I stop and let out a sigh as I place my hand on my forehead. _Why the hell is this happening? Why was Petra latched onto me? How can I get her to talk to me?_


	5. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be the last chapter for a little while!

~Levi~

Tangled in the sheets once more (Y/N) laid with her back to me down, naked. After she came out of the bathroom shaken we sat on the bed and talked a while longer. Soon talking turned into kissing, and kissing led to her underneath me. Now with my arm draped over her waist I let out a sigh, tuckered out from the lovemaking we just did.

Nuzzling my head toward the back of her neck. Her hair smelt nice as always, but her body was a little sticky from the sweat, her breathing was ragged still. She was curled up in front of me, tightly, perfectly. My hand travels up to her shoulder pulling her back. “Face me,” I whisper.

She does as told rather quickly, she throws her leg over mine revealing her ass and thigh. My hand falls from her side and squeezes at her thighs. Leaning in, I kissed her tiredly, while my other arm was resting under her neck for her to rest on. I leaned into her more, deepening the kiss, almost tempted to go another round, a slower round than before but didn’t when she started to push at my chest.

I lean back with a sigh and smirk at her, she looks at me tiredly while resting her head on my arm. “Not again, not right now.” she sighs.

Leaning over again I kiss the side of her head before laying back again. She closes her eyes and smiles gently. “I love you,” I whisper, hoping it was soft enough so she couldn’t hear. But her eyes open and she looks at me seriously.

“What?” she asks. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

“Nothing-”

“No say it again, louder this time,” she demands.

I let out a soft growl before squeezing her thigh a little harder. “I said...I love you.” I answer with a low growl. She smiles before nuzzling her face against my chest, she hums softly as she closes her eyes once more.

“Not gonna say it back?” I ask I wanted to hear her say it.

Glancing up she smirks pulling back she then pins me to the bed her hands gently holding my wrist down. “What are you do-”

First, she kissed my forehead, then my nose and eyes. Soon it was soft pecks all over my face while muttering I love you in between each one. And finally, she presses a longing kiss on my mouth, her hands on my face keeping me from moving away.

My arms tightly wrapped around her keeping her pressed against me so I could feel her skin on mine. With my right hand, I gently run my fingers along her spine making her shiver and giggle softly against my mouth. After her lips leave mine she moves down slightly and rests her head on my chest while her arms lay at my sides. We both fell asleep like that, resting up for another round that would probably take place in the morning.

~Time Skip~

~(Y/N)~

In the dead of night, I woke to the sound of whispering and the pain in my head once again. Lifting myself up off of Levi I squint looking around the dark room. I jump at the sight of a figure by the window looking out. “Who are you?” I call as I sit there holding the sheet to my chest.

When they turned, my shoulders slump. Petra, again. “Seriously stop showing up, it’s creepy,” I tell her.

Gracefully she made her way to the foot of the bed before turning to look at me once more. Then I watched as she lifted her right hand and pointer finger pointed at me. “Your blood.” was all she spoke, her voice came out sounding like an echo. Confused, I shrug at her.

“What about my blood?” I ask.

Then she points at herself. “With my blood.” she then says. _Okay, what?_

“My blood is with your blood? That doesn’t make any sense.” I retort.

She then nods. “My blood saved you,” she says.

After it had dawned on me my eyes widened slightly. It was her blood that completed my transition. “Is that why I’m only able to see you?” I ask.

Walking around the bed she stands beside me, I lean away a little fearful of what she was going to do. Stretching out her hand to me I lean away further only for her to snatch my hand holding my wrist tightly. Her touch was cold.

And just like that images came that weren’t from me. As I shut my eyes I suddenly remembered something about vampires. They could see memories and dreams.

~Petra’s Last Memories~

I stood off to the side watching as both Ymir and Thorian stood in front of Petra who laid flat on the metal table. I glanced over at the EKG finding that her heartbeat was weak. “You’re dying.” I blurt.

Stepping forward Petra rests her hands on the edge of the table. “Slowly yes. After they fed me your blood my organs started to shut down and my body started to burn up from a fever… Right now my heart is the only organ still going..well up until this.” Petra explains. I watch as Thorian begins draining her blood into a bag.

“I’ve done research on the transitioning, and the organs were supposed to stop all at once and the body temperature decreases giving vampires their cold touch. But it seems, my body rejected your blood. They had already turned you and gave me your blood to try and turn me. So when they gave me the poison that was supposed to kill me I woke up, but like I said my body rejected your blood.” she explains.

Stepping up to her I watch the bag slowly fill. “And so this was my final moment. Although I’m comatose I could hear and feel everything,” she whispers.

I let out a soft sigh as I watched the EKG start to beep slowly until there was nothing. “You know...they were never after you. They only took you because you happened to be in the same place I was...I guess you were just their consolation prize.” I say.

“Yeah well not anymore,” she says, I watched as her body went pale and a long steady beep started to play through the EKG. “If you hadn’t shown up that night to fuck my boss, I wouldn’t have died,” she says, I look towards her finding her glaring at me with pure hatred.

~End of Memory~

I open my eyes again finding her transparent figure standing beside me still glaring. “Petra I’m sorry-”

“Sorry can’t bring me back. You just wait, you’ll feel a pain worse than death, I promise you that.” she snaps.

Reaching forward, I watched her vanish before I could say anything. Sitting back I look down at my hands as I think back to her threat. I didn’t know Petra well, so I don’t know if it was more than an empty threat or if she truly meant that. But as I looked up again I began to wonder what kind of pain was to come. 


	6. Six Eyes

~(Y/N)~

I didn’t understand the meaning of what I was seeing. A bird with six eyes sat on the window-sill, I had gotten out of bed to go to the bathroom after encountering Petra who was furious. But my attention had been pulled by the strange bird, so now I started from across the room. 

Not a moment after blinking did I notice it lost an eye leaving only five.  _ What the- I was sure there were six! _ And before I knew it there was a loud bang outside the room. Then another, so heading to the door I swing it open, peering down the dark hall, my eyes widened. 

Levi...and Petra. Pressed up against the wall, Levi’s eyes were locked on the blonde’s face. But Petra glanced over at me, flashing me a devilish smirk, that also seemed to hint success. The image before me looked so real but- “Better watch out (Y/N), because once I’m back, Levi will be mine,” her voice echoed. 

But once I had blinked again they were both gone, and in my hand was the doorknob to Levi’s room. “What’s wrong?” Levi asks. I dropped the knob, then placed both hands on my head as the searing pain quickly struck me. It was a short pain but still not pleasant. 

“Bad dream... I guess,” I mumble, turning to the bed, I slowly walk back to it forgetting about going to the bathroom. 

“Are you sure? It has only been a couple of weeks since Lucinda’s potion-” 

“I’m fine!” I snapped harshly, my head darted in his direction as my eyes held an intensely annoyed glare at him. I don’t know what came over me but all I could think of was Petra all over him.  _ It may just be the bond, or possibly a side effect to Lucinda’s potion. _

Getting back under the covers I lay on my side facing away from Levi. And when he got back into bed, he tried placing his hand on my hip and resulted in me moving away. “Seriously (Y/N) what’s going on? You’ve been spacing out, having breakdowns in the bathroom, sleepwalking? If you want we can talk to Lucinda in the morning,” he suggests. 

Sighing loudly, my shoulders relax. “No, I’m fine, really,” I retort calmly, then slowly flipping onto my other side I face Levi. Concern filled his eyes and the room began to grow cold.  _ He’s sad. _ “What are you sad for? I’m okay Levi,” 

“Ever since your memories have come back, you’ve been acting strange. I know it so don’t even try to deny it. And if you don’t wanna talk about it that’s fine, but eventually, we should,” he says. 

Nodding my head, I place my hand on his chest. “We will, but honestly I don’t understand it right now, so it’s hard to explain,” I mutter. 

After hearing that Levi nods before his body relaxes a bit, his arm drapes over my hips as he pulls me in. But for some reason, I didn’t feel all that comforted, if anything I just felt empty. 

~Time Skip~

It was the next day, and I had snuck out of Levi’s place to go home. I was hoping to run into Karina so we could talk but by the looks of it, she was still out with Jett. So standing by the door around nine in the morning, I watched as Jett pulled up on his motorcycle with my sister behind him. 

I really didn’t want to act like the nagging parent who’d place rules, but she never texted me letting me know if she was safe, the moment she walked in my arms were crossed. “Would’ve been nice to get a text letting me know you were still alive you know,” I tell her watching as she head for the stairs. 

“Sorry  _ mom _ my phone died and Jett’s charger is different from mine,” she retorts mockingly. 

“Karina, what’s with the attitude? Is it because I was missing for weeks? I told you, Thorian and I were… taking a road trip,” I lie. 

“Really? And  _ you _ couldn’t bother to call any of us letting us know you’d be leaving town? Let alone the fact that no one told me what was going on with our apartment, I didn’t find out until the next day! Everyone is keeping something from me, and I’m gonna figure it out whether you like it or not,” she snaps. 

Running up the stairs to her room, I hear her door slam, and I let out a long tired sigh. I couldn’t blame her for her attitude now, it’s not like I left a note or anything, hell half the time I didn’t know where I was. 

My phone then began to buzz in my hand, looking down I found Levi was calling me. Since last night, I didn’t really want to speak to him, I had a feeling it would lead to us talking about last night, and I really couldn’t find the words to tell him that his dead co-worker is haunting me. So ignoring his call I place my phone in my pocket. 

Besides, that whole hallucination-dream-thing was still messing with my head whether it was from Lucinda’s potion or I was really being haunted, I still couldn’t find the words to explain what was happening. Not to anyone. 

I didn’t even bother going after Karina to try and muster a shitty excuse for my absence. I intended to give her the space she needed as for telling her everything, I knew I needed to. But could she handle it? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still going on hiatus just forgot to post this enjoy ;)


End file.
